Scorching Battles! Episode 48 Part 4/7
Inferno Dragonoid and Tsunami have cleared the field. Pyrusbrawler900 and Nintendocan are ready to brawl with there bakugans out of their ball form. Burnfire Roxanoid) ROCKS-A-NOID! Ion Dragonoid) You're not rocking me! Burnfire Roxanoid) IT'S MY DESTINY TO WIN THIS BY ROCKING YOU! Ion Dragonoid) Then take your destiny and throw her into the trash! YOU LOST! Burnfire Roxanoid) I already ate her! Ion Dragonoid) Then I'll throw you into the trash can! Burnfire Roxanoid) Then I'll destroy you! Ion Dragonoid) Like you can destroy me! Burnfire Roxanoid) I creamed your leader before! Ion Dragonoid) Flare sucks! Firestormblaze sucks too! Pyrusbrawler900) ION! WRONG, THERE AWESOME! Ion Dragonoid) SHHH! Pyrusbrawler900) Oh... Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Molton! ( Burnfire Roxanoid uses a molten rock attack, from his mouth ) Ion Dragonoid) HOLD ON! Pyrusbrawler900) We're not... BOOM! ( Smoke covers the field and clears a moment later ) ( Ion Dragonoid and Pyrusbrawler900 show up with gray ashes on them ) Pyrusbrawler900) Ready... BOOM! ( Another molten rock hits Ion Dragonoid and Pyrusbrawler900 ) Nintendocan) Just for extra measures, Roxanoid... Right? Burnfire Roxanoid) NAH! I just want them to shut up... Pyrusbrawler900) SHUT UP? YOU'RE MASTER IS A CAN! Burnfire Roxanoid) He was one for Halloween once. Nintendocan) So... Pyrusbrawler900) HAHA! Nintendocan) Hey, I'm a nintendo playing can, problem? Pyrusbrawler900) YES! ( Burnfire Roxanoid points his head towards PB900) ''' '''Pyrusbrawler900) NO, MY ANSWER IS NO! Nintendocan) GOOD! ( Ion Dragonoid stands up ) Ion Dragonoid) I'm ready! Pyrusbrawler900) Oh we're ready, Uh Hu, OH YEAH! Ability Activate! Ionic Outline! ( Ion Dragonoid creates an outline of himself, in bubbling flames ) ( Ion Dragonoid spits out bubbling flames, that form Ion Dragonoid's outline ) Ion Dragonoid 1) THIS WILL BE FUN! Ion Dragonoid 2) AROOOORARRRRRR! Pyrusbrawler900) Ability Act... ( interruption ) BEEP BEEP BEEP! ( Pyrusbrawler900's cell phone rings ) Pyrusbrawler900) Finally, hold on guys! ( Pyrusbrawler900 picks his cell phone up and talks to whoever called him ) Pyrusbrawler900) THAT'S GOOD! ( The person says something ) Pyrusbrawler900) Okay... Don't tell them who you are, but tell them the good thing? ( The person replies ) Pyrusbrawler900) Okay, I got it... BYE! ( Pyrusbrawler900 puts his cell phone away ) Pyrusbrawler900) HAHA! ( Pyrusbrawler900 grins ) Pyrusbrawler900) EARTH IS DOOMED! Nintendocan) WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DOOMED? ( Two mysterious figures stand behind Nintendocan ) Pyrusbrawler900) THE BEAST ARE FREE! AIRZEL, CRIMSON, AND REDAKAIBAKULOVER HAVE ALL MET IT'S WRATH AND THEY ALL DIED! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ANYMORE! SINCE... EARTH WILL NEVER EXIST AGAIN! Nintendocan) ... ( The mysterious people whisper ) ???) Should we? ???) Yea, not like we have a choice anymore... ( Back to Nintendo and PB900 ) Nintendocan) We're...We're not doomed yet! Pyrusbrawler900) Sure? ( The two mysterious figures knock Nintendo to the ground and run up towards PB900's side ) Nintendocan) Um..OW! WHO DID THAT! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Scorching_Battles!_Episode_49_Part_5/7 Grade of Scorching Battles! Episode 48 Part 4/7? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3